Before You Go
by MinSeulELFSparFishy
Summary: Cinta sejati takkan pernah terikat oleh waktu,hanyalah alam yang memisahkan cinta sejati Perasaan terkadang menipu dan mudah tertipu Manusia takkan bisa merubah takdir yang ditentukan Sulay


BEFORE YOU GO

Title: Before U Go

Author: Minseul(twitter salma29_)

Main cast: Sulay

Other cast: Kris

Disclaimer: EXO is not mine,but this story is mine

Genre: up to you

Rating: PG-17

Warning: Typo,Gaje,OOC,judul gak sesuai sama cerita,dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,latar,dan alur mohon dimaafkan. Namanya juga fanfic

NO BASH

.

.

.

**Salma29_ present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I TOLD U BEFORE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Sepenggal kejadian antara kita berdua

Kisah kasih sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai

Tapi,itu semua berakhir dalam satu malam berlatarkan hujan deras

Dimana kau memberitahu hal yang paling kuhindari selama ini

"_Kurasa hubungan kita berakhir disini saja Suho-ge"_

" _Mwo? Waeyo chagi?"_

"_Kurasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi,hanya itu saja"_

" _Sebegitu gampangkah kau berkata putus Xingie?"_

" _Ini demi kita berdua Suho-ge"_

"_Ani lay,ini hanya demi dirimu saja"_

" _Terserahlah apa katamu,kita sudah tidak ada hubungan spesial lagi ge,mianhaeyo"_

_._

_._

_._

Dimana kau mengucapkan satu kata kramat yaitu-

-**P.U.T.U.S**, ya,apa yang kita jalani selama dua tahun ini berakhir sia-sia karena satu kata itu

Lupakah dirimu saat pertama kali kau mengucapkan satu kalimat yang benar-benar membahagiakan

Kalimat yang membuat kita terikat hubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih

" _Emmm... Suho-sunbae"_

"_Ne,waeyeo Lay?"_

" _Umm... __**Saranghae**__"_

" _Mwo? Benarkah itu Lay?"_

"_N-ne sunbae,maaf aku lancang"_

"_Lay-ah"_

"_Ne?"_

_Chu~~_

_._

_._

_._

Semua itu hanyalah kisah yang terbuang sia-sia

" _Lay-ah bisa kau tutup matamu?"_

"_Kenapa harus kututup ge?"_

"_Akan tidak seru kalau memberi hadiah didepan orang langsung"_

" _Aish.. ne."_

_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api_

"_Nah bukalah matamu Lay-ah"_

_Saat ku membuka mata,terdapat kembang api bertuliskan "Happy 1st Anniversary Sulay... __**LOVE U ZHANG YIXING**__"_

"_gege..,ini..." mata Lay mulai berkaca-kaca,kurasa dia benar benar terharu dengan sikapnku yang romantis_

"_Lay-ah,__**aku berharap kita akan terus bersama-sama**__. __**Aku berharap akan terus mencintaimu**__"_

"_Ne ge. nado,aku juga berharap seperti itu"_

"_**Love you**__ Xingie" ucapku sambil mencium keningnya_

"_**Love you too**__ ge" balasnya sambil memelukku_

_._

_._

_._

Akankah aku bisa melupakanmu Lay?

Melupakan sikapmu yang mudah terharu

Melupakan peluka hangatmu

Asal kau tau Lay itu sangat susah

Semudah itukah kau melupakan harapan kita Lay?

"_Kau tau ge,aku sudah merencanakan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah aku sukses"_

"_Kau aneh-aneh saja XIng,memang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" _

"_hal yang pertama kulakukan adalah __**menikah denganmu**__"_

"_Lalu" _

"_lalu __**merawat anak-anak kita**__"_

"_haha kau ada ada saja Xing,setelah itu"_

"_Ketika umur kita sudah tua,kita duduk berdua sambil melihat cucu kita bermain dan __**bernostalgia tentang masa muda kita**__"_

"_..."_

" _Dan jika waktu kita sudah habis,kita akan __**dimakamkan bersampingan dan bahagia di lain dunia**__"_

_._

_._

_._

Aku tau waktu akan terus berputar

Dan permainan takdir akan terus berjalan

Tapi,sesakit inikah permainan takdir?

Apakah kata-kata yang pernah kau lontarkan itu hanya rayuan belaka?

Terima kasih, aku tidak butuh rayuan

"_Annyeong Suho ge"_

_Kulihat dia menggandeng tangan seorang namja bak tiang listrik di siang bolong dengan eratnya_

"_A-Annyeong Lay"_

"_Uhm..Kris ge kenalkan ini Suho-ge sunbaeku. dan Suho-ge,kenalkan ini Kris ge, dia-_

_-__**Tunanganku**__. Kami sudah satu tahun bertunangan"_

_DEG_

'_Jadi ini orang yang kau sembunyikan dariku Lay?'_

_._

_._

_._

Aku benar-benar benci dengan kebohonganmu Lay

Kebohongan yang kau buat hingga kau meninggalkanku sendirian

"_Suho-shi...Suho-shi... hosh..hosh.."_

"_Eh? Waeyeo Kris-shi" tanyaku ketus,kenapa ketus? Tentu saja aku masih menganggap ia adalah salah satunya penyebab aku dan Lay putus_

"_Kumohon ikutlah denganku kerumah sakit,Lay ingin bertemu denganmu"_

"_Mengapa aku? Bukankah dia yang bilang sendiri kami sudah tak ada apa-apa? Jika aku ingin menjenguknya kan bisa nanti sore"_

"_Yixing __**bukan tunanganku**__,dia hanya berpura-pura saat itu. Kumohon... Suho-shi.. dia membutuhkanmu sekarang"_

" _Kenapa dia membutuhkanku?"  
"Dia sedang dalam keadaan __**sekarat**__"_

"_Mwoo? Aish.. arasseo"_

_._

_._

_._

Ku benci disaat kau mengorbankan perasaanku agar aku tak terbebani saat kau pergi Lay

"_Su-ho ge? K-kau benar Suho ge?"_

"_Lay? Lay.. kau? Apa sakitmu kambuh?"_

" _Go-ma-wo.. su..sudah mau datang...Mian-hae ge"_

" _Ne,Xing,aku sudah memaafkanmu.. sekarang cepat sembuh ne?"_

"_**Wo-Ai-Ni ge**__"_

"_Nado Lay,nado'_

_TIITTTT..._

"_LAY!" semua orang dalam ruangan itu menjerit,termasuk aku_

_._

_._

_._

"_Maaf,kami tak dapat menyelamatkannya"_

"_Mwo?' _

_Suasana duka menyeruak di ruangan itu,semua orang –termasuk suho- menangisi Lay_

_._

_._

_._

_Setelah itu kau menutup matamu untuk selamanya_

_._

_._

_._

Menangis sekeras apapun tak dapat membuatmu kembali lagi

"_Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa Lay divonis Leukimia? Dan kemarin Leukimianya kambuh,kami tahu waktunya tidak lama lagi, saat dia memutuskanmu adalah saat dimana ia sudah divonis bahwa waktunya tak dapat dihitung tahunan,jadi saat itu dokter memvonis umurnya berkisar empat bulan lagi"_

" _**Satu satunya semangat hidupnya adalah dirimu**__. Dia ingin hidup seribu tahun lagi tetapi harus bersamamu"_

"_Di ingin menikah denganmu,membesarkan anak-anak kalian dan melewati masa tua bersama denganmu sampai waktunya habis"_

"_Dia memutuskanmu karena ia merasa ia takkan bisa mewujudkan itu semua"_

"_Dia ingin kau bebas dan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik darinya"_

"_Dia menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi tunangannya agar kau bisa melupakannya"_

"_Tapi sejujurnya __**dia amat mencintaimu**__,dia ingin dirimu mendapat yang terbaik" ujar Kris dengan nada menyesal_

_._

_._

_._

Aku benci dengan kebodohanmu Yixing

Kau sangat bodoh

Seharusnya bukan begini caranya agar aku bisa melupakanmu lay

Kau justru membuat diriku berharap kau ada disampingku lagi

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Tanpa Suho ketahui,ada sosok bayangan yang sedari tadi melihatnya bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya

"Aku juga berharap kau ada disampingku ge" ucap banyangan itu

_Cinta sejati takkan pernah terikat oleh waktu,hanyalah alam yang memisahkan cinta sejati_

_Perasaan terkadang menipu dan mudah tertipu_

_Manusia takkan bisa merubah takdir yang ditentukan_

_Tapi cinta,juga dapat membuat kita merasakan manisnya takdir_

Date : Monday,15/07/2013

20:18WIB

Salma29_

**Hadoh.. tau deh itu jadinya gimana,oke ini fanfic terbaru –terlama di kompi terbaru dipublish- dari author.. mungkin gak ngefeel yah? Tapi dimohon deh reviewnya,karena inimendukung banget buat saya, oiya ini nguber lagi yah? Hahaha sebenrnya ini emang ff lama yg ketmbun di kompi **

**Dan buat I love U my Guardian,bakalan dipublish enggak lama dari ini kok,jadi tetep stay with author yah? Dan makasih buat yang udah dukung dan ngasih nasehat ke author di ff author yang lain..**

**Oke author undur dri**

**See you all**


End file.
